This invention relates to the field of electrically operated valves, specifically miniature valves that can be inexpensively produced.
Electrically-operated valves are widely known, and are used in a wide variety of applications. The required mechanical actuation generally requires significant force, and the consequent valves are generally large and consume significant electrical power for actuation.
Miniature electrically-operated valves are available. Conventional miniature electrically-operated valves are generally very expensive, and often require continuous electrical current to maintain the valve in the open or closed positions. Further, they often have limited ability to stand off significant fluid pressures. Accordingly, conventional miniature electrically-operated valves are not suitable for applications where cost is important, and for applications where continuous electrical power for valve operation is undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a miniature electrically operated valve that can stand off significant pressures, that can be inexpensively produced, and that can be made to operate without continuous electrical power.